


My 2nd Hetalia Trilogy

by Pokejedservo



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-13
Updated: 2013-06-13
Packaged: 2017-12-14 20:32:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/841087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pokejedservo/pseuds/Pokejedservo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hey folks here is my 2nd Hetalia Trilogy for you all to enjoy (though yes I will admit that this one is a lot longer than the last one). These episodes will be full of ship-tease but while the 1st two episodes will be mostly comedic and occasionally serious the 3rd one I admit will be more dramatic with some occasional comedic scenes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My 2nd Hetalia Trilogy

Hetalia Mini-Trilogy 2

Episode 1

(Ukraine is now seen smiling in front of a World Map.)

Ukraine: Hello boys and girls my name is Ukraine, over the years I have made some pretty good friends all across Europe. I’ve been told that the reason why I have made friends is because I was known as the “Bread Basket” of Europe… among other things. Anyways I have made plenty of friends especially in my homeland Europe.

*Now we are seeing an image of Poland*

Ukraine: First of all one of my oldest dearest friends is Poland. Poland is very funny and he is a very sweet guy who is often rather concerned about me. Sure this is that rather strange cross-dressing habit of his but some of his outfits are kind of cute. Poland has even told that he would love to get into my panties but I am not sure if he meant that figuratively or literally, or perhaps a bit of both? But while a lot of my friends were really happy that I was free from my brother Russia’s Soviet Union back in the early 1990’s Poland has been really close with me ever since.

*Now we are seeing a brief scene of Poland cosplaying as Ukraine and is being approached by Lithuania*

Lithuania: Huh? Ukraine what are you doing here? *Now as he gets a closer look at Poland* Wait a minute your not Ukraine!

Poland: Ah man Lithuania you never get used to seeing me like this huh? But I know what you’re thinking I know what gave me away. It is because I wasn’t able to replicate her heavenly vast tracts of land huh? 

Lithuania: Well uh I suppose… Uh I mean there are other factors like how she is a bit taller than you and such.

Poland: Perhaps but still I do plan on paying my tribute to Ukraine by showing her how well I can dress like her. After all imitation is the sincerest form of flattery you know.

Lithuania: Well yes that is true… I suppose but… *sigh* I do wish I was as brave as you in the ways of love.

*Then we see Belarus running around looking for Russia, again.*

Belarus: Oh Big Brother BIG BROTHER! Where are you?! Come out come out wherever you are! Big Brother where are you?!

*Then as she runs off we see Lithuania with a longing smile on his face while Poland simply looks confused.*

Lithuania: *sigh* Oh Belarus…

Poland: Dude you really need some professional help, just saying, now if you don’t mind I will be trying to build some engines underneath my place. RIGHTEOUS! I’ll be sure to get it to work properly this time! 

*Now we are seeing Ukraine again with a picture of Turkey at the background.*

Ukraine: This fairly burly man is Turkey; he is also a rather kind man to me and loves to give me plenty of sweets. Turkey has in the past been known as rather abrasive and hot-headed but he is normally actually a rather friendly man to the rest of us, well except for Greece.

*Now we are viewing a scene where Ukraine is being greeted by Turkey.*

Turkey: Ah Ukraine! It’s so wonderful to see you my güzel kız! I hope you’re hungry because I have plenty of snacks such as Tulumbas, Baklavas and Turkish Delights.

Ukraine: Oh eh… thank you Turkey, that’s very nice of you.

Turkey: Your welcome, by the way would you mind posing for me? I was thinking of making a nice statue of you and I wanted to make sure its anatom… eh accurate as possible.

Ukraine: Oh well I suppose that would be okay…

Turkey: Splendid, by the way you haven’t been with Greece lately have you?

Ukraine: Uh… no can’t say I have…

Turkey: Good, I was hoping he didn’t try anything on you, its bad enough he gets so friendly with Japan I was hoping he wouldn’t try anything funny on you. Say Ukraine, I have some interesting outfits that you can try on if you like.

Ukraine: Why thank you Turkey I would be happy to.

Turkey: Well Ukraine lets just say I am very happy to hear that so please come with me. 

Turkey (thinking): Now where did I put my latest Belly Dancer outfits? Hmmm…

*Now we see Ukraine in front of the map again*

Ukraine: Ah yes he does seem to enjoy seeing me in Belly Dancer outfits, but to be fair he does sometimes like to wear those outfits with me though.

*Now we see a picture of Germany in the background*

Ukraine: Anyways, this is Germany; he does appear to be such a stern and angry man. But he does have a softer more gentle side to him as well even if he doesn’t like to show it.

*Now we are viewing a scene where Ukraine is being approached by France from behind as he is fondling her rather large breasts*

Ukraine: WAH!

France: Hello Ukraine it’s so nice that we get to meet like this, no? 

*Then Germany approaches them and has punched France in the face getting him to let go.*

Ukraine: Oh my…

Germany: Are you alright Ukraine?

Ukraine: Yes Germany I’m fine…

Germany: Good I’m glad to hear that.

France: Ow… was that really necessary? 

Germany: Oh it was quite necessary I can assure you that.

Ukraine: Now now boys, lets try to calm down here. *brief pause as she notices Belarus nearby* Is that Belarus?

France: Why yes it is, now if you two don’t mind I shall be busy entertaining a certain other lady over there. Adieu!

Ukraine: Uh, Germany? Should we stop him?

Germany: Don’t bother Ukraine, that idiot would try something with her anyways even if we did try to talk some sense into him.

France (os): Hello Belarus… *now he is screaming in pain*

Ukraine: Oh my!

Germany: *sighs* That idiot never learns…

Ukraine (as she approaches him): Oh my, France, are you okay?

France (as his voice is strained with pain): Oh I am okay my beauté plantureuse; I am just… somewhat injured here. Would you like to kiss it and make it better?

Ukraine: What?

Germany (with a slight twitch in his left eye): Ukraine, I am sure that is just his idea of a joke here. Would you like to accompany me to a café nearby? I know of a place that does sell some nice slices of German Chocolate Cake.

Ukraine: Oh that does sound nice Germany.

Germany: Splendid that café is just a couple of blocks over there ahead of us. You can go on ahead Ukraine and I’ll catch up with you in just a little bit alright?

Ukraine: Alright, thank you Germany *as she heads off to that café* I’ll see you real soon Germany.

Germany: Your quite welcome… *as he is now glaring at France* now as for you France.

France: Let me guess your going to whip out your old friend Walther? 

Germany: No… *as he cracks his knuckles* I wouldn’t want to waste any bullets.

*Now we see Ukraine again with a picture of Canada in the background*

Ukraine: *sigh* I wish Germany wasn’t so violent around the others but at least he didn’t keep me waiting. Anyways not all of my dear friends are in Europe; one particular friend I have in North America is Canada. Canada is such a sweet and kind young man who is such a gentle soul.

*Now we see Canada sitting on the ground in the forest being approached by France*

France: Bonjour Canada! How are you doing in this fine day? Hmm? Is something wrong Canada?

Canada: What? Oh… oh no… it’s… its nothing…

France: Oh c’mon now Canada, don’t be like that we have known each-other for so long I’m sure you can tell me.

Canada: Well it’s just that, I was thinking of trying to meet up with a certain special someone.

France: Certain special someone? Ooh, do tell… 

Canada: Well I have been thinking of visiting a certain someone… namely… *as he starts to really blush* Ukraine… and I was wondering what to do.

France: Ah Ukraine, oh Canada my dear boy you truly have a fine taste in the ladies. After all I have always enjoyed getting my hands upon her vast tracts of land. Hohohoho…

Canada: France!

France: Oh come now Canada, no need to be like that I mean I’m sure the thought has crossed your mind, no?

Canada (face is red, incredibly nervous and looking away): Eh… no…

France: Alright Canada, I will help you. If you want to give Ukraine a nice good time, then why not treat her to a fine meal. After all food is one of the most universal languages in the world.

Canada: I suppose that would be nice, though I wonder if I could use any help in what kind of food I would be serving, especially for dessert.

France: Ooh… Canada you know I love to show off my refined desserts! Eh what I mean is of course I would be glad to help my dear boy.

Canada: Oh thank you France, though I hope I can be able to have a meal with her alone.

France: Well if you like I can accompany you, I mean I’m quite sure there are ways the three of us can have fun together.

Canada: I suppose that would be okay…

France: Splendid then let’s get started with the preparations, no?

*Now we see Ukraine standing in front of a white screen.*

Ukraine: Canada is such a nice young man, even though he is with France who is not a bad man but is perhaps a bit too… affectionate. Anyways I have had plenty of other friends over the years as well… though I still sometimes have a hard time with many of my friends since they often have problems with my brother Russia… and to an extent my younger sister Belarus.

Russia: Oh come on now dear sister, you don’t need those boorish fools around as long as I am here. 

Belarus (os): Big Brother where are you?!

Russia: Well it looks like its time for me to go, farewell!

Belarus (os): BIG BROTHER GET BACK HERE NOW!

Chibi Belarus: HETALIA!

(Now we see America in front of a chalkboard)

America: Howdy folks, this is America and its time once again to inform you about my 50 kids! Lets get things started here people, alright lets start things off with Washington, first of all he is one of my best techies and is competing with the likes of California with making me pretty popular in electronics. He is also known for having a rather swank urban sense of style and is practically a maestro with a coffee pot.

Japan: Oh yes not onry does he share my interest with technorogy he also has quite an appreciation on the beauty of nature. I do remember when I first taught him how to be able to prant the Sakura eh I mean the Cherry Brossoms he was such a fine student.

China: Aiyaa! Oh yes his Cherry Blossoms are indeed quite pretty but his Spring Festivals are even lovelier. Aru

Japan: Lets not start that up again… *ahem* Anyways America I do have a question about Washington.

America: Oh what is it?

Japan: In the early 2010s you have permitted Washington and Cororado to have as much Marijuana as they rike while other states use it for medicinal purposes more. I am curious why, I mean aren’t you generary against pot smoking?

America: Oh well… it’s because I am becoming more & more progressive! Yeah that’s it, because letting people get stoned as much as they want is such an incredibly progressive and forward-looking thing to do.

China: Oh don’t mind him Japan he is getting so desperate to aid his poor economy he is willing to sell drugs legally to try to make ends meet. Aru

Japan: I see…

America (gritting his teeth): Oh like you guys don’t have any economic problems lately?

America (thinking): Not too mention on how your land has had a lot of pot growing in it. Also you have plenty of other issues to worry about due to your authoritarianism system but that’s a different story. 

China: You know very well that is beside the point. Aru

Japan: Well if I do remember correctry, Carifornia has told me about how America is still trying to heaviry regurate how your people will be able to use marijuana.

America: Yeah that’s right! I am definitely making sure that I am going to try regulating the pot market in my land as much as possible so there! Besides Marijuana is basically the only drug I am even remotely thinking of legalizing anyways.

Japan: Okay America you have made your point, wouldn’t you agree China?

China: I suppose so… 

Hawaii: Hello America, aloha boys.

Japan & China (with big smiles on their faces): Aloha Hawaii

(Then Japan and Hawaii briefly glare at each-other in jealousy.)

America: Oh hey there Hawaii, I admit I didn’t know you were going to get a speaking part here.

Hawaii: Really? Didn’t you recall that Drama CD we were in a while back?

Japan: Ah yes I do remember that pretty well.

America: Actually I was referring to the fact that I initially thought that my “50 Kids” skits were not going to have any speaking roles from any of the US states. Personally I never understood why but hey…

Hawaii: Yeah I never understood why either, anyways aloha boys how are you today?

China: Fine, thank you.

Japan (blushing): Oh yes it is very nice to see you again Hawaii.

Hawaii: Oh it’s very nice to see you again too Japan.

America: Hey Japan, want me to get you a napkin? Because you look like you’re starting to drool there.

Japan (flustered): I was so not drooling… honest!

Hawaii (brief giggle): Oh Japan, you don’t need to worry about that after all America was just having some fun with you. But still Japan its nice to see your still as nice and friendly as ever. 

China: Yes well if you think he is particularly friendly around you, he is even friendlier around your older sister California. Aru

Japan: What are you trying to impry? Besides you’re even friendrier with Carifornia than I am. 

China (slight blush): Oh… well that’s beside the point you know. Aru

Japan: No its not, in fact do you even know what that term means?

Hawaii: Come on now you two, you shouldn’t be fighting now. Say Japan; want to practice doing some hula dances with me?

Japan: Oh I would love to Hawaii, I really would.

(Then they both leave the scene leaving America and China behind looking slightly annoyed.)

America: *sigh* She always did want to grow up so fast.

China: I know why she is so fixated on him instead of me I’ll never know…

America: Yeah… wait what?

Chibi China: Hetalia!

(Now we are seeing America with a DJ turntable and England is nearby.)

England: America what on earth are you doing?

America: I’m going to be playing some music and doing a little bit of announcer work on the side.

England: Oh really and what music would you be playing?

America: You’ll see in 3…2…1! *ahem* EPIC RAP BATTLES OF HISTORY!

England (thinking): I can’t believe we’re doing this.

*Now we see Germany standing nearby*

America: GERMANY! VS.!

*Now we see Russia standing nearby*

America: RUSSIA! BEGIN!

Russia:  
Oh my, what do we have here?  
The land that once tried to rule the world with fear?  
Oh Germany we all knew you were never a smarty.  
Especially when you made that Nazi party.  
Oh how I remember in WW2 I was on the side of heroes.  
While you and your Nazis are such absolute zeros.

Germany:  
Oh I should’ve known you’d fixate on those WW2 times.  
And yet you have a far longer list of crimes.  
Oh I’m sure your still feeling a bit sore.  
Of how much money and time you wasted on that Cold War.  
And tell me Russia if you’re such a hero amongst your peers?  
Then why were the Soviet Lands still in tears?

Russia:  
Oh I know why you’re angry since your paying your dues.  
As the land known for slaughtering the Jews.  
You barely have any friends; even Italy likes me a lot more.  
After all I’m the real reason why you lost the 2nd World War.  
I’m more successful than you I hope that’s understood.  
Especially when you attacked me in my snowy neighborhood.

Germany:   
You love to talk about Hitler to try to make me Mad.  
But in the Cold War you replaced me as the world’s Big Bad.  
Then you had lands like mine by the balls.  
When you were building up those oppressive walls.  
You’d love to think of the USSR as if were sweet like Honey.  
But the real reason why it died is because you were bad with Money.

Russia:  
Oh Germany I have no idea why you sound so hateful.  
I mean considering how Hitler died shouldn’t you be grateful?  
But we weren’t always enemies and that is a fact.  
If only someone didn’t ignore our non-aggression pact.   
Oh I cared for my soviet lands so what are you trying to say Mister?  
Like you have done a better job with my fair sister?

Germany:  
You think this little history lesson is going to make me faint?  
We both know very well that Stalin was no saint.  
And speaking of lands such as your sister Ukraine.  
Do you have any idea how many decades you’ve given her pain?  
Could I have done better? Maybe but I won’t go into a rant.  
At least in the 1980’s I wouldn’t give her a faulty Nuclear Power Plant.

America: WHO WON?! WHO’S NEXT?! YOU DECIDE! EPIC RAP BATTLES OF HISTORY!

END

Episode 2

(We now see Germany approaching Italy who is busy looking at old photos.)

Germany: Oh uh hello there Italy what are you doing there?

Italy: Oh hello there Germany, I’ve been looking at some old photos here that I have been storing for a while.

Germany: Oh really? *as he notices Belarus in one of Italy’s pictures* Hmm? What the? Is that… Belarus?

Italy: Oh this? Yeah… it happened a while ago. Well you see Germany you know how Russia has always been a good friend of mine over the years right?

Germany (slightly rolling his eyes): Yes I know.

Italy: Well you see Germany I remembered when Russia once asked me to go on a date with Belarus.

Germany: Wait a minute… you once dated Belarus?!

Italy: Well yeah… At first when Russia showed me pictures of what Belarus looked like I was all for it. I mean I do like the ladies and Belarus is a rather pretty and cute young lady so I figured that a little arranged get-together would be fun. However…

Germany: Let me guess she didn’t feel the same way, did she?

Italy: Yeah that’s about true. At first Belarus seemed a little bored and grumpy as she was wondering when her brother Russia was going to show up. I did try to lighten the mood and cheer her up but at first nothing I did seem to work. However I did try to talk to Belarus about her brother Russia and it seemed like a good idea as her face lighten up… until I told her that this whole little get-together was Russia’s idea.

Germany: Let me guess that was a big mistake.

Italy: Uh-huh, Belarus got really mad when I told her that. She flipped the table off, wasting all the good food I had there too and she chased me around the area for at least a half and hour. Then when Belarus caught me she repeatedly stomped on my back for at least 15 minutes or so.

Germany: And she wonders why she is still single.

Italy: Yeah fortunately for me Russia wasn’t angry at me that my date with Belarus didn’t end well in fact he told that me that he wasn’t surprised. Apparently this wasn’t the first time something like this has happened. 

Germany (rolling his eyes, slightly flustered): Yeah…

Italy: But still despite all that I do try to play nice with Belarus, even if she is still not easy to approach. But I do understand that she is not all that bad after all I was able to cheer her up at least for a little while.

Germany: Wait a minute… Italy, are you saying that you would try to date her again? 

Italy: Well I would admit the thought did cross my mind but I know that the chances of that happening again are not that good. Besides Belarus’ government doesn’t exactly get along with mine all that well.

Germany: Italy, aside from Russia, Belarus’ government hasn’t really got along with anyone else’s for years now.

Italy: True but still like I said before I do try to be nice to her. I mean plenty of my friends have violent streaks a mile wide so I figured why not be friends with her? Besides I did get her to smile at least once and she didn’t try to rip my genitals off so I suppose my date turned out well enough.

Germany (deadpan): Oh yes Italy you have a really healthy understanding of relationships.

Italy: Thanks Germany I try my best. I’ve heard that she has envy issues regarding her older sister Ukraine but I suppose I could understand why. Ukraine is such a nice and pretty lady and I do remember on how she sometimes likes to give people the nicest hugs. Wouldn’t you agree Germany? 

Germany: Well yeah…

Italy: Ah yes I do remember that my hug with Ukraine was kind of like how Hungary use to hug me. Oh Ukraine felt so nice and comfy that day. 

Germany (glaring, his left eye twitching): Nice and comfy huh? 

Italy (thinking): Uh-oh I haven’t seen Germany glare at me like that since I once told everyone about the times I’ve seen him dance in his underwear while listening to David Hasselhoff’s “Looking for Freedom”. Not too mention all the times I’ve told people about how many times I woke up naked next to him in bed. 

Italy: Well Germany I think I’ve spent enough time looking at old photos so I think I’ll go over and pay New York a visit. Arrivederci! Heh heh…

Germany (as Italy runs off): Yeah… Auf Wiedersehen Italy.

Chibi Italy: HETALIA!

(We now see Hawaii and New York; the latter is a young man in a stylish suit with a Fedora Hat.)

Hawaii: Hello boys and girls, this is supposed to be another one of those skits about my father America telling us about his 50 kids. But since he is not available my brother New York and I will be taking his place for now.

New York: Yo, the name’s New York and I am here with my adorable little sister Hawaii here. And we are here to tell you about…

Hawaii & New York: OUR 48 OTHER SIBLINGS!

New York: First of all I am known for having one of the most famous cities in the US let alone the world. While many of my siblings can get along with various other countries pretty well and in many cases better than our old man America but I am one of the best at getting along with other countries. I have made many friends over the years but of course some of my best of friends are those such as China and Italy.

Italy: PASTA!

New York: Huh? *then he notices Italy nearby* Pasta! Hey you crazy little paisano what are you doing here?

Italy: Well when I heard you were going to get a speaking role in one of these skits I hurried along to make sure I get to see you here New York. Oh I see you brought your little sister here? Hello Hawaii

Hawaii: Oh hello Italy, well unlike my older brother New York and my older sister California I’m rather small and I don’t know as many countries. But I do get along with my siblings such as New York…

New York: Yeah

Hawaii: Among others such as my brothers like Washington & Nevada or my sisters like Florida and California, oh especially California. My big sister California has been very kind and supportive to me though I wish she wouldn’t be so flirty with some of my friends so much.

New York: Yeah we all know Cali; she’s always been friendly with just about everyone. And when I mean friendly, I mean friendly.

Italy: Ah yes I remember California; she is such a nice lady. Say New York didn’t you once consider the idea of Cali and us going into some sort of threesome deal?

New York: A three-way! I mean a certain free way deal especially what with the Italian restaurants that you helped California to open on her land back then.

Hawaii: Anyways, like I said before I don’t have as many country friends but I do have a few good country friends such as China and of course my very dear friend Japan!

(Then as Japan walks in)

Japan: Hello guys… *slight blush* Aloha Hawaii.

Hawaii: Aloha Japan

New York: Hey there Japan

Italy: Oh hello there Japan, it’s nice to see you here. Why if we can get Germany here then it will practically be an Axis reunion.

(Then Japan and Hawaii suddenly hang their heads low looking very sad as they hold each-other while Hawaii is slightly tearing up.)

New York: Uh oh… Uh… Italy, buddy? *under his breath* How many times do I have to tell you ixnay on the axisnay? Especially in front of those two.

Italy: Oh uh… *nervous chuckle* I am so so sorry about that you two, honest!

Japan: It’s okay Italy we know you didn’t mean any harm.

Hawaii: Yeah it’s okay Italy. 

Italy: Oh *phew* that’s a relief…

New York: Anyways speaking of our sisters…

*Now we see pictures of California and Florida in the background*

New York: Those two blonde chicks with the big racks are California and Florida.

Hawaii: Brother! You really shouldn’t be referring to them like that since I doubt that they would appreciate that.

New York: Oh I doubt California would mind since she has a exhibitionist streak a mile wide but to be fair you’re probably right about Florida. Anyways the cute one with the ponytail in a slightly low cut tank top in short shorts is Florida while the one with long blonde hair in a really low cut short-skirted dress is California. Anyways those two ladies do have plenty of things in common such as their love of sunny beaches. 

Hawaii: Oh yes they do have great beaches they are about as great as mine. They both also have beautiful large cities that fairly often have rather diverse communities. However they don’t always get along though…

Japan: Oh? I mean I have heard Carifornia tell me about how she would some times bicker with Frorida but I didn’t think there was any animosity between them. I mean I have heard of worse cases of rivalries between US states such as Missouri Vs. Kansas, Michigan Vs. Ohio, and New York Vs. Massachusetts.

New York: Grr… Massachusetts! 

Italy: Eh you really shouldn’t mention Massachusetts around him especially regarding Baseball. Oh yeah and that goes for New Jersey as well.

New York: Oh don’t worry; I can beat that Masshole and that walking pollution cesspool New Jersey in anything! Anything I tell you!

Hawaii: Alright, New York lets not lose track of where we are going alright?

New York: Alright…

(We now see California and Florida in a beach-themed environment apparently already in the middle of an argument.)

California: Face it “dear sister” I have some of the absolute best beaches in the world.

Florida: Not true, why Miami is one of the most famous places in the world regarding beaches! Not too mention on how Miami may not be my capital but it is a rather known city.

California: Oh please you’re practically a one-trick pony when it comes to cities I mean Miami is generally the only city that anyone seems to remember. 

Florida: Hey! Miami maybe my most famous city but its not the only place in Florida that anyone has ever heard of I mean there is Orlando, the Everglades and the Florida Keys. So I have definitely made my mark in the entertainment industry!

California: Yeah with some theme parks and some shows like Miami Vice and Burn Notice. But you obviously pale in comparison to moi when it comes to the Entertainment industry since I am the biggest source of America’s entertainment industry thanks to the likes of Hollywood and LA! Besides while my land has some terrific beaches it also a rather diverse land that has all sorts of regions. While you on the other hand are mainly known for having either tropical beachside-like land or swamp-like regions and you either have too much sun or too much rain especially during Hurricane season. 

Florida: Oh like your one to talk about overly sunny or rainy weather! Besides you have plenty of other problems especially with all the earthquakes you frequently deal with over the years?

California: So Florida how have you been doing with all those Tornadoes you got over the years?

Florida: Those are mainly in the upper sections of my land besides there are states that are far more known for Tornadoes than I am. 

California: That maybe so but my point still stands. Besides I have been quite friendly with various nations in the world. You on the other hand are only known to be with Cuba and Mexico, oh yes and it’s pretty obvious that Mexico likes me more.

Florida: Not true! I have other friends too such as Germany and also various Asian countries as well.

California: Yeah but not as much as moi, face it Florida the only person you drop your panties to is hairy burly men with smelly cigars. After all we all know that Cuba is practically your sugar daddy huh?

Florida (blushing): Sugar daddy?! Eh I wouldn’t put it like that… Besides even if that were true at least it’s with one guy while you on the other hand would “drop your panties” to just about everyone else and when I said everyone I mean everyone.

California: Look Florida, lets try to stop this now so things don’t get too out of hand I mean we are both still sisters right?

Florida: Right, alright I suppose I do understand what you mean that we should try to make sure this doesn’t go too far.

California: Good… (She walks for a little bit until she is now fondling Florida’s breasts) Now let’s kiss and make up.

Florida: AH! CALIFORNIA!

(The scene ends and we now see Hawaii, Japan, New York and Italy again.)

Japan: Interesting…

New York (nodding in agreement): Indeed…

Italy (nodding in agreement): Mmm-hmm…

Japan (then he notices Hawaii nearby): Uh… what I meant is at least that could’ve been worse…

Italy: Well yeah that is true…

New York: Yeah…

(Then China arrives in the scene here)

China: *heavy breathing* I’ve… finally… found you all… aru…

New York: Oh hey there China, it’s nice to see you again good buddy.

China: Likewise my old friend, so what are we up to today on this skit?

New York: Uh… I hate to break it to you buddy but the skit is almost over.

China: What?! But how could… *then he notices Japan there with Hawaii and his eye is starting to twitch* I see…

Hawaii: Hmm? Oh what do you see China?

Japan (with a slight twitch in his eye): Oh I know exactly what he means by that Hawaii, he gives me that look every time he is going to accuse me of something.

China: Oh I don’t know, I mean I tried to get here to see my dear old friend New York since he is actually going to have a speaking role here. However apparently my directions were faulty and when I finally got here I find you here with Hawaii. Let’s just say I don’t think this is a coincidence. Aru

Japan (gritting his teeth): Oh I assure you it is.

Hawaii (thinking): *sigh* Not this again, at least Philippines is not as temperamental as these two can be. 

Italy: Oh boy…

New York: Well Italy my old buddy, I think I’m starting to see what you mean about watching buddies of yours bickering with each-other to be such a drag.

Chibi Florida: HETALIA!

(We are now seeing France standing in front of a blank screen.)

France: Bonjour Monsieurs and Mademoiselles, I am France and since everyone else seems to be doing this I suppose I too shall talk about America’s children namely the 50 states. But while I am generally okay with all of zee states there are a few of them I am quite fond of such as…

*We are now viewing a picture of Maine whom is a tall and somewhat hefty young man with light brown hair wearing a farmers outfit.*

France: Such as Maine for starters, do not be deceived by his adorable country bumpkin looks that man has a fine sense of appreciation towards the literary arts. Now don’t get me wrong I do adore all the other New England brothers such as New Hampshire and Vermont but Maine has always been such a close friend of mine in the US states. After all look at him he is so cute and cuddly, no?

*Now we are viewing a picture of Louisiana who is depicted as a stout middle aged black woman with a very colorful dress.*

France: Zis delightful woman is none other than Louisiana. Rest assured I of all people am perfectly well aware of her famous Mardi Gras in which they are indeed fantastic. However do keep in mind that the Mardi Gra is not the only known event in Louisiana. There is also the absolutely splendid festival that goes on in zee French Quarter, of course zee French Quarter is a wonderful place to go anyways. But perhaps I am being a tad bit biased but anyways…

*Now we are seeing a picture of California*

France: Oh and of course here is California who is practically like a female version of me. Ah yes zis Blonde Buxom Beauty has quite a voracious sexual appetite much like moi as we have tried getting various men and women in threesomes but sadly they normally refuse us. I could hardly understand why though, after all we are both perfectly beautiful blonde bisexuals who are perfect for a threesome in every way. 

*Now as the screen turns blank*

America (os): HOLD IT! Hold it right there Frenchy!

*Then France is being approached by a rather annoyed America with England close by*

America: Hey France what do you think your doing? Why would you try to take over my hosting duties for my lessons about my kids? I mean sure letting some of my kids take over my hosting duties is one thing but what made you think I would let one of you guys take over for me huh?

France: America until you rudely showed up I was happily telling our viewers about how wonderful your children can be. Now tell me how is that a bad thing? Hmm?

America: Its… it’s a matter of principle! 

England: Oh don’t mind him France, he was never the best at thinking. After all there is a reason why he is normally so mediocre when it comes to the Global Education Rankings.

America: Am not! I’m more average at best! Yeah!

England: Oh yes because that is so much better… 

America: Oh shut up!

France: Anyways speaking of people hosting in your absence, why were you absent America?

America: I was too busy arguing with that limey jerk over there about whose rock music is the best.

England: France would you please remind that stupid yankee that “limey” is a rather crass term?

France: This coming from the guy who likes to call me a Frog and a Cheese-Eating Surrender Monkey?

America: Ha ha! Oh he so got you there!

England: America you are aware that you popularized the latter term right?

America: Oh yeah… *ahem* Anyways I have started Rock & Roll thanks to the late great original King of Rock, Elvis Presley. Oh and of course it only started from there as I have had plenty of other genres that got their start in my land such as Psychedelic, Garage, Southern and more! Oh and of course all the absolutely epic Heavy Metal music that I have had over the years such as Metallica, KISS, Motley Crue, Guns & Rose and more.

England: Two words for you Yankee, British Invasion. It was truly a wondrous musical movement, which even decades later you are still using. I too have been the birthplace of genres such as Beat Music, Electric Folk and Glam Rock. But as for the various genres of Rock and Roll what I didn’t create I have practically perfected. Oh yes and I would gladly talk about Heavy Metal as I have given the world wonders such as Black Sabbath, Def Leppard, Judas Priest, Led Zeppelin and more. 

America: Yeah well your rock movement is heavily derived from MY rock movement! After all as I have said before my main man Elvis is the original King of Rock you know.

England: Yes well your “Rock Movement” was well known to be derived from Rhythm and Blues. Not too mention on how you’re precious Elvis was known for getting plenty of mainstream success from songs that were originally done by black singers back then.

America: Yeah well Elvis did a lot of his own songs as well so there!

England: That may indeed be true but many of my rock bands and singers are still quite popular amongst your people such as Queen, The Beatles, Rolling Stones, David Bowie, Ozzy Osbourne, Phil Collins and more. 

France: Well I guess I shouldn’t be surprised by this, I mean this is far from being the first time you two would have such a petty argument like this. Don’t get me wrong I am all for quality music but having a debate over such a rather subjective subject like quality of music is rather pointless.

England: This… isn’t about some petty squabbles about preferences towards music. This is about whose Rock Music legacy is stronger, mine or America’s.

America: And it’s clearly mine since I am the birthplace of Rock as all of England’s stuff is derived from my own.

England: Oh please America like your entertainment has never been derivative of mine. I mean people have even argued that you’re just a derivative of me.

America: Am not!

France: *sigh* Why do I even bother?

England: Well perhaps there are considerably more important legacies to consider.

France: True, such as Food, Literature, Architecture, Political, Military.

America: Ha you have a Military legacy France, since when?

(England did smirk at America’s joke however France’s left eye was slightly twitching at first. However after a few moments he did maintain his composure.)

France: Say America speaking of past wars, I remembered that California once told me about a little incident that you got her and some of the West Coast states involved in during World War 2. Namely those positively dreadful Japanese Internment camps that you set up all across certain West Coast states, from what I recall you angered a lot of people when you set those internment camps up. 

America: I know, I know and I admit I was confused why they were so angry with me at the time. I mean you both knew what happened shortly beforehand in Pearl Harbor so I was wondering why they think I was being the bad guy here. But yeah I remember how California was furious at me over the internment camps I mean she wasn’t the only one but still.

France: Oh yes I remember now that she told that she even once punched you in the jaw for that.

America: Yeah and let me tell you that gal has quite the right hook. But over the years I did begin to understand why people got angry at me over the Internment camps. I realized that over the years the anger wasn’t about what Japan did to Pearl Harbor it was more about what I did with my own people. In fact this is why during the late 1980’s I actually openly apologized about those Internment camps that I made back then. So yeah I did realize that while my Internment Camps where not as bad as Germany’s concentration camps and the like that doesn’t change the fact that it was still a pretty dick move on my part. 

England: Well at least you can be willing to admit your mistakes so I suppose I will give you that. 

America: Gee thanks… 

France (thinking): I guess I should be annoyed zat my attempt at insulting him seems to have backfired… but then again in this case I suppose this is for the best.

END

Episode 3

(We are now seeing a map of Europe mainly focused on the now defunct Soviet Union.)

Narrator: In December 26 of 1991 the Soviet Union was officially dissolved and the lands that were a part of the Soviet Union became independent countries. By February of 1992, the countries that were once part of the Soviet Union are now making formal political relationships with various other countries as they are now recognized as being independent countries. Needless to say this is a time for celebration as countries such as Ukraine get to celebrate their independence.

(We are now inside a nice somewhat elegant party room in which as for this particular party Ukraine is the guest of Honor here.)

Hungary: This is a rather nice party here, wouldn’t you agree Ukraine?

Ukraine: Oh yes this is quite a nice little party here.

Belarus: Hmph, of course you get to have such a nice party with plenty of guests.

Hungary: Oh now, now Belarus do keep in mind that you will have your party in the near future as well.

Ukraine: Yes Belarus I’m sure your party will turn out just fine.

Belarus: Yeah well I doubt that my party will have as many guests as her party is having right now. But we both know the 2 big reasons why a good amount of these guys are here.

Hungary: Oh you mean her caring nature and endearingly sweet personality?

Belarus: You knew what I meant!

Hungary: Alright, Belarus lets just try to enjoy the party okay?

Belarus: Oh alright… 

(Meanwhile nearby the refreshment table)

America: Oh hey there Canada, what’s up?

Canada: Oh… hello America…

America: Hey Canada is something wrong?

Canada: What? Oh no… no its nothing…

France: Bonjour you two, are you two enjoying zis party? I know I am.

America: Oh I am too but Canada here seems to be kind of nervous, well more so than usual and I don’t know why.

France: Oh I know exactly why, so France is you still too nervous to try to talk to Ukraine hmm?

Canada (with a luminescent blush): Yeah…

America: I see…

France: Indeed but not too worry France, I can help you figure out a way to break the ice with Ukraine sort to speak.

Canada: I… I don’t know… *then Canada’s eyes slightly bulge in shock as he is thinking of France fondling Ukraine, again* I suppose it would be a good idea for us to talk about this…

France: Splendid, I have all sorts of plans to help you break zee ice with her.

(Now we are seeing Turkey looking rather nervous as he is frantically checking the people in the party.)

Turkey (thinking): Hmmm… Ah ha! That fiend Greece is here, I knew it! He better not try anything against Ukraine! Should I try to make my move with Ukraine now or try to make sure he doesn’t get a chance to make a move on her later… Decisions, decisions…

(Now we are seeing Germany sulking in a corner nearby being approached by Italy.)

Italy: Hello there Germany what are you doing here?

Germany: Oh… Hello Italy… As for what I am doing here well I am not sure what I should be doing here, or if I should even be here…

Italy: Hmm? I don’t know why you would want to do that I mean I thought you wanted to go to this party.

Germany: I do… its just that I am not sure what I am going to do when I see her after all that has happened before.

Italy: Oh come on now Germany, that’s all in the past. After all this party is suppose to be to celebrate on how the future is going to be a little bit brighter, no?

Germany: I suppose you have a point there… 

(Now we are seeing Poland looking over the food he has bought for the party as he appears to be very excited while he is thinking.)

Poland (thinking): Oh yes… I’ve brought the Bigos, Pierogies, Golabkis and of course the Kielbasa and more, I hope this is enough for Ukraine. After all Ukraine and I made our special declaration nearly a couple of years ago, namely October 13 1990, and we called it the "Declaration on the foundations and general directions in the development of Polish-Ukrainian relations". Sure it was a rather wordy title but the point is now that we are free from Russia that fat prick brother of hers we are now free to have a grand and supportive future together. Oh I am so excited! 

(Meanwhile a short while later Austria and Hungary have noticed Ukraine having a nice pleasant chat with Canada and Greece.)

Hungary: Oh Austria its so nice to see Ukraine getting a chance to come out of her shell and be able to make friends now that she and the other former Soviet lands are now free to do so.

Austria: Indeed Hungary, indeed…. Uh-oh…

Hungary: What do you mean uh-oh?

Austria: Look

(Now they see Turkey approaching Ukraine, Canada and Greece with a rather angry look on his face.)

Hungary: I see… yes that’s a definite uh-oh, should we try to stop him?

Austria: No he would probably try to ignore us and if he didn’t it would just give him another reason to make a scene.

Hungary: True

(Now as Turkey has approached Ukraine, Canada and Greece he is glaring at Greece.)

Turkey: Hello Greece, what do you think you are doing here?

Greece: Oh hello there Turkey, I am here because I was invited to come here. Were you invited here?

Turkey: Of course I am! You know very well I should be here, unlike you.

Ukraine (thinking): Oh dear, I know where this is going.

Greece: Oh and what makes you think I do not belong here? While Ukraine and I have set up diplomatic relations recently she and I have known each-other since 500 B.C. can you say the same thing Turkey?

Turkey: Hey I was busy with competing kingdoms and empires back then! What I mean is Ukraine and I have a very good history together too!

Greece: Perhaps but not as good as my history with her, but Turkey since I was in such a pleasant mood until now for the sake of civility I suppose I could back off for now.

Turkey: Really?

Greece: Why yes, yes I would, say have you seen Japan anywhere? I’ve been having a hard time finding him in this party lately.

(And of course Turkey ends up fuming in rage over that, until he notices that Ukraine is missing.)

Turkey: What the? Where did Ukraine go?

Greece (genuinely surprised): Hmm? 

(Then they noticed that Ukraine has been walking away from them with Canada as he has been talking to her.)

Turkey & Greece (thinking): Hmmm… Apparently Canada is not as harmless as I thought.

(A short while later as Canada was busy talking to Ukraine she noticed Germany at a nearby corner sulking.)

Canada: Oh yes Ukraine I have brought all sorts of my delicacies over for this party. I admit I had some help with France but I wanted to make sure that I was able to help in providing refreshments for the party here.

Ukraine: Oh yes I have noticed thank you Canada *now as her eyes are starting to look away* Say Canada, there is something I should be doing nearby would you please excuse me?

Canada: Oh… okay, well it was nice talking to you Ukraine.

Ukraine: You too Canada, see you later.

Canada: Alright…

(Now as she is approaching Germany)

Ukraine: Hello there Germany

Germany (slightly startled): What? Oh… Hello Ukraine.

Ukraine: You seem to be in a rather melancholy mood here Germany, are you not having a good time?

Germany: Well Ukraine, it’s just that well… I’m not sure if I should be here.

Ukraine: What do you mean by that Germany? Did you not want to be here?

Germany: No no! It’s not like that! What I mean is… *sigh* Ukraine I do not know if I should be here. I still remember that day… You once saw me as a Hero, your liberator and… and yet…

Ukraine (as she places her hand on Germany’s shoulder): Germany that was many years ago, the world has changed since then, the fact that the Soviet Union is proof of that. We both now have a chance to get to move on and have a brighter and more prosperous future together. 

Germany: You really mean that?

Ukraine (as she is now hugging him): Of course I do.

Germany (as he is now hugging her back): Thank you Ukraine but… I really don’t deserve your kindness.

Ukraine: Now Germany none of that, of course you do after all you’re a different man now. Now please do try to enjoy yourself here after all this is supposed to be a party here alright?

Germany: Yes ma’am, I wouldn’t dare disobey such an order from you madam. *chuckles*

Ukraine: *giggles* That’s very good to hear Germany.

(Meanwhile Poland was nearby eavesdropping as he wasn’t close enough to properly hear them but he was close enough to see Ukraine & Germany hugging and talking to each other. Sadly now Poland is having a very shocked look on his face as he is seeing Ukraine with Germany.)

Poland (thinking): What in the… No… no… But… but… But why? Why Ukraine? Why him? I know that you are such a sweet girl and that you want to be nice to everyone in the party but… Why him? I… I need to sit down.

(A moment later as Lithuania spots him)

Lithuania: Oh hello there Poland… *as he notices Poland’s sad look on his face* Poland is something wrong? You look pretty upset. 

Poland: What? Oh uh… Heh heh… *as he is trying to smile* I am okay I guess… I guess it’s probably due to that fairly old kielbasa I had recently. Yeah… But don’t worry I’m okay I just need to sit down, yeah… 

Lithuania: Oh… Okay…

Poland: You don’t need to stand around here on my account Lithuania you go ahead and have some fun okay buddy? I’ll be fine…

Lithuania: Oh… Alright… see you later…

(A short while later as Poland is still having a rather melancholic look on his face as he is trying to approach Ukraine.)

Poland: Hello Ukraine…

Ukraine: Oh hello Poland it’s so nice to see you.

Poland: Yes… it’s… nice to see you too

Ukraine: Poland, why do you sound so sad?

Poland: What? Oh… I… uh… I… well I’m not sure how to say this… I definitely wanted to be here and I really wanted to see you. But I haven’t been seeing you a lot here lately I mean I know you have plenty of other guests to talk to so I guess I am just feeling a little… left out. 

Ukraine: Aw… Poland you shouldn’t feel so left out, I mean we both have been such dear friends for such a long time I am quite happy that you are here. So yes I have been busy talking my other guests but I certainly wasn’t trying to ignore you Poland.

Poland: Oh it’s okay Ukraine I believe you besides I was at first trying to look over the various delicacies I brought over here. So I suppose in retrospection it was rather silly of me to be feeling so left out so sorry about that.

Ukraine: Its okay Poland I understand I know you didn’t mean any harm.

Poland: Thank you so I suppose I should let you be for now.

Ukraine: Oh okay then see you later Poland.

Poland: Yeah… see you later…

*as Poland is watching Ukraine walk away*

Poland: Wait!

Ukraine: Hmm? What’s up Poland?

Poland: U…Ukraine? Actually there is something I wish to talk to you about but not here okay? Is there somewhere we can talk privately?

Ukraine: Oh… well there is an office over there that we can go to so I suppose we can go there to talk.

Poland: Okay then lets go…

(Moments later as Ukraine and Poland are now alone as Ukraine is sitting down on a small sofa in the office.)

Ukraine: Alright Poland we are alone so what did you wish to speak to me about?

Poland (approaching Ukraine): *sigh* Ukraine I have been noticing that you were chatting with some of the guests here and I was okay with that… well at first… until I noticed you with a certain someone… namely that brutish muscle head Germany! I saw you and you were practically hugging him! Ukraine I just have to ask… WHY WERE YOU WITH HIM?!

Ukraine: But… but Poland I was just trying to be friendly to him! That’s all!

Poland: But why?! I mean did you forget what that skurwysyn did to me?! Have you forgotten what he did to you?! That monster betrayed so many of us as his Nazi army caused so much destruction back then! So why would you even want to go anywhere near him Ukraine? Why?

Ukraine: I know all of that Poland! But that was back then; he is not like that anymore! Especially ever since my brother Russia controlled a good portion of his land until recently.

Poland: Hmph! Quite frankly that muscle-headed prick deserved all the punishment he got! Why you feel any sympathy for him I’ll never know!

Ukraine: But Poland I know that you and Germany didn’t always get along even before World War 2 but didn’t your people get along with the eastern section of Germany’s land after World War 2?

Poland: That was… only because we were both under Communist rule at the time.

Ukraine: Yes well… What about the Ostpolitik that Germany’s Chancellor Willy Brandt did back in 1970? 

Poland: Well yes that is true… But that didn’t make up for his war crimes back then! And like I said before he betrayed you Ukraine.

Ukraine: *sigh* I know, when I first heard about how Germany and his army was arriving at my land I felt so relieved. I… I thought that he was going to save me from my brother Russia in which his Soviet Union was getting so out of hand. Until I found out what the Nazi army did to my land and my people. But the thing is while Germany’s leader viewed me as a prisoner… I wasn’t sure if Germany felt the same way…

Poland: What do you mean?

Ukraine: When I was in prison during World War 2, Germany would sometimes come and visit me. He often had a very ashamed look on his face as I have tried to look at him. Sometimes he would barely say a word to me even if I tried to speak with him. However there was this one visit that I do remember…

(Now we are viewing a flashback of Germany in his Military uniform visiting Ukraine while she is in her jail cell. Ukraine is squatting down with her arms around her legs in her tattered clothes as she is trying to look at Germany.)

Ukraine: You’re so saddening you angry young man.  
I’d like to help you, but I don’t know if I can.  
I thought you were nice.  
But to be free seemed really, really, really nice  
Every time I try to move trouble will find me.   
And start hanging around.  
It’s just another excuse to see me sad.  
It’s getting me down.  
Yet I am actually glad to see you. *Germany’s eyes bulge in shock there*  
Maybe I’m the one who’s…  
Filth

*Then Germany approached Ukraine’s cell with a sad face look on his face as a somewhat surprised Ukraine got a little bit closer.*

Germany: Ukraine is it just you and me and the wreckage of our world?  
This must be so miserable for you girl.  
And I truly wish I can be here with you.  
As I hate myself and I feared you would hate me too.

His power is helping me thrive, but it’s making me crazy.  
I wish I could save you, as I thought he would save me.  
So please forgive me for whatever I do   
As I have conquered you.

Ukraine, I fear that my mind is slipping away.  
As I have remembered that fateful day.  
I remembered that I saw you frown.  
Of course it was because of me and what they did to your town.

His power is helping me thrive, but it’s making me crazy!  
I wish I could save you, as I thought he would save me.  
So please forgive me for whatever I do  
As I have conquered you.  
Please forgive me for whatever I do  
When I didn’t liberate you

*As a miserable Germany is now leaving Ukraine’s Jail cell room the flashback is ending.*

Ukraine: Please forgive me for whatever I do  
When I didn’t liberate you

La da, da da da da da,  
Da da, da da da da,  
Da da da da da da

Poland: Ukraine…

Ukraine: Times like that have given me a sense of hope and after all that has happened to me at the time I wanted to cling to any sense of hope I can have as much as possible. However I am well aware of what the Nazi party did to my land and that it was wrong but after the war was over I wasn’t sure what to think anymore. I remember what my brother told me after the war…

*Now for another flashback as Ukraine is being approached by Russia who has a big smile on his face*

Russia: Oh Ukraine my dear sister I do bring news of great joy to you. For as of now Germany’s Nazi forces have been removed from your land.

Ukraine: That does sound nice…

Russia: Ah yes and now you will be back under my Soviet Union’s tender loving care.

Ukraine: Really?

Russia: Ah yes now everything will be back to the way it was before, my dear sister. This is such happy news, da?

Ukraine: Oh yes brother this is such… happy news.

*Now the flashback ends*

Ukraine: I know that my brother was trying to cheer me up and yet…

Poland: *sigh* Ukraine… I do have some things to say. First of all I was going to talk about how the way I was treated by Germany during the war was a bit different from what happened to you. However I do know that you are no liar though Ukraine… so I will believe you. Though if it’s any consolation Ukraine I do know where you are coming from when it comes to what happened after the 2nd World War. For years we have been told that the good guys won World War 2 and that peace and freedom have been restored in Europe. And yet lands like ours were still under a dictatorial rule so basically we went from being controlled by one dictatorship to another.

Ukraine: That is true but now that the Soviet Union is no more we have a chance to be free independent lands. We all do, you, me, Germany, Belarus, Lithuania, Estonia, Latvia and more. Now after all these years we can actually move on and have more prosperous futures together. Do you understand what I mean Poland?

Poland: Yeah…

Ukraine: Besides you talk about how you believe that Germany doesn’t deserve my kindness and yet when I was talking with him earlier he said the exact same thing to me.

Poland: Oh really?

Ukraine: Oh yes after all that was the reason why I was hugging him of course.

Poland: I see… I understand, Ukraine you never I never wanted to hurt you.

Ukraine: I know…

Poland: Yes so I am sorry I was trying to put you through so much aggravation. And to think I originally had other reasons planned to have some alone time with you, guess that’s not going to happen huh?

Ukraine: Poland you have always been very dear to me and nothing is going to change that. While yes I do look to having a good future with our friends and fellow colleagues but of course that means you as well Poland. 

Poland: Thank you Ukraine… Say Ukraine, I kind of wish to stay here and think for now but you can go right ahead and go back to your party okay?

Ukraine: Okay Poland see you later…

(Then as Ukraine left the room, Poland was sitting on the sofa in the room quietly thinking about the past. However after a few moments has passed he heard a knock on the door.)

Poland (slightly startled): Hmm? Uh… come in.

(Then the door opened to reveal that it was France who knocked the door.)

France: Bonjour Poland, mind if I come in so we can have a nice little chat?

Poland: Alright come on in… *and as France enters the room* Let me guess did Ukraine tell you about what happened in here just a few moments ago?

France: Actually I overheard most of your little conversation ever since I was nearby the door and heard someone screaming from that door. So Poland, I was trying to eavesdrop on your little chat with Ukraine over why she would be nice to Germany.

Poland: I see… So are young to tell me how it was wrong of me to question her like that?

France: In a way no I am not as I do understand your frustration here. Ukraine is such a sweet girl and it’s such a tragic shame that the poor dear was so desperate to try to find any sign of hope at the time. I also understand your aggravation on how after all the damage Germany has caused during World War 2 the idea of Germany even thinking of sympathy is rather absurd huh?

Poland: Yeah that’s one way how to put it, putting it rather mildly but still…

France: True, however Ukraine was not the only one who had a memorable visit from Germany while in a prison cell. Oh yes I remember that little chat well…

(We are now viewing another flashback with Germany visiting France as he is standing in front of France’s prison cell.)

France: Bonjour Boche, or should I say Guten Tag? My today is such a nice day in this cheerful neighborhood is it not?

Germany: So are you going to tell me about what your resistance forces are going to do to my forces? Or shall I make you talk?

France: Well I suppose I can talk about some of the things I’ve heard such as some of the other lands your precious Nazi party has captured. It is such a shame that Ukraine will not be my cell-mate otherwise I would be giving her a good time.

(Then Germany in an angry rage whipped out his Walther P-38 and aimed it at France’s head.)

Germany: Grrr… You keep your filthy mouth shut!

France (with a smug smile on his face): Oh dear did I struck a nerve Boche? What’s the matter are you scared that I would’ve given those like Ukraine a better time than with you?! Hmm?!

Germany (with his left eye twitching): Keep your mouth shut!

France: What can I say Germany after all the damage you’ve done to my land and my people this is the least I could do.

(Germany then tried to calm down as he lowered his gun, but after a few moments he calmed down and had a small smirk on his face.)

Germany: Spare me your self-righteous holier-than-thou attitude France, like your hands haven’t been stained with blood before?

France: True but my hands are not quite as bloody as yours so rest assure you have no moral high ground above me. Though I have heard other things about you and in a way you are quite pitiful.

Germany: You arrogant fool! You’re the one who is rotting in a prison cell and you call me pitiful?!

France: You are led by a truly cruel and twisted soul who has committed various atrocities over the course of this war. Are you truly profiting from the horrific acts that your madman of a leader has done upon your land and all across Europe? Are you?

Germany: I needed a leader like him after what has happened to my land after the 1st World War, my land was in such absolute poverty and misery as I needed to find a way to make my land prosperous again.

France: Spare me your sad tale Boche you’re not the only one whose land suffered after World War 1 and yet I do not try to use it to justify such atrocities. But the sad thing is that I have heard stories about your atrocities and do they really serve any purpose to your leader’s war effort? I have even heard stories about how certain Soviet lands actually wanted you to come to them so they can be free from Russia’s grasp, until your leader betrayed them. Tell me Germany wouldn’t it make more sense to try to make more allies instead of prisoners? So tell me Germany is this truly what you wanted?

Germany: What I wanted?

France: Yes, is this truly what you wanted? It is true that we all have had sinful moments in our pasts but you know just as well as I do that you have much to answer for. But the choice is yours Germany will you stay on your leader’s dark path of destruction?

(Germany lowers his head in shame and remains silent as the Flashback ends) 

France: And that’s how it happened, did you have little chats like that with him at the time?

Poland: No I didn’t have much to say at the time, granted I was in a lot of pain in more ways than one at the time.

France: Oh many of us were at the time but I do understand what you mean. But I have a pretty good guess of what you were thinking when Ukraine was talking about her visit with Germany at the time but didn’t want to mention to her. If Germany actually did care about all the damage that his Nazi party caused over the course of World War 2 and felt bad about it he would’ve tried to do something to stop it, right?

Poland: Yeah, I admit the thought did cross my mind.

France: Well that’s the funny thing about that, he did.

Poland: Really?

France: Oh yes, I admit I was surprised when I first heard about it as well. But Germany did try to make plans in assassinating Hitler and free Germany and the rest of Europe from the Nazi Party’s reign of terror. Unfortunately that poor brutish oaf was not successful as all of his plans ended in failure. But over the course of World War 2 even he knew that Hitler was someone that needed to be taken down. 

Poland: I see…

France: But while I do understand your grief I also understand those such as Ukraine who want to put the past behind them in order to try to look forward to a brighter future. But I suppose it is up to you decide about what you want to do for now on right?

Poland: Yes

France: Alright Poland I think you’ve spent enough time thinking in here want to go back to the party?

Poland: Alright I suppose I will…

France: Good

(As they are leaving the office)

France (thinking): Should I tell him that folks such as Canada and Germany are having plenty of time to be able to talk while I’ve been chatting with him? No perhaps it’s for the best that I not bring that up. 

(Meanwhile a short while later back in the party as Hungary, Belarus, and Ukraine were sitting in chairs as Austria was right next to Hungary while Germany and Poland were near Ukraine as some of the other countries were standing nearby watching.)

Hungary: So Ukraine I was rather curious… why were you and Poland alone in that office for a while now?

Ukraine: I… I’m not sure what to say here…

Poland: It’s alright Ukraine I will tell them you see I do have a little something to confess. I saw Ukraine hugging Germany shortly before I told Ukraine to go into that office with me and well… I tried to so hard to hide the fact that I couldn’t understand why considering our past back in World War 2.

Germany: *sigh* Poland if you had a problem with me you should’ve taken it up with me instead of her.

(Then Ukraine was starting to get nervous again)

Poland: I know… I know, I learned some interesting things when I had my little chat with Ukraine and France about you Germany. But Ukraine told me about how now that the Soviet Union is going European nations like us will get a chance to have a nice future together.

Hungary: Indeed, Poland I know that the past can be quite painful but you have got to let it go, right Austria?

Austria: Indeed, you both should be more willing to put your pasts behind you so what do you say boys?

(Then Germany and Poland looked at each-other than looking at Ukraine with a small hopeful smile on her face. Then they looked at each other and with a smile on his face Poland reaches his hand out to shake Germany’s hand. Germany looked slightly surprised at first but then he smiled as well and shook Poland’s hand. Ukraine had a big smile on her face as she along with Hungary, Austria and the like were applauding. Until Belarus got up and stood in front of Ukraine with a very upset look in her eyes.)

Belarus: Ukraine…

Ukraine: Yes… sister?

Belarus: I’m starting to remember what Poland was talking about regarding World War 2. Namely how you went behind our dear brother Russia’s back and tried to go with Germany back then you treacherous slut!

Ukraine (really shocked): Treacherous… slut? 

Belarus: You heard me! You didn’t want to be under Russia’s control so you used your feminine wiles to try to get Germany to help you, you filthy large-breasted whore! 

Ukraine (tearing up but also really flustered): I… I… I…

Hungary: Grr… THAT’S ENOUGH! (As she whacks Belarus upside the head with a frying pan)

Belarus: Ow! What the hell was that for Hungary?!

Hungary: You know very well what was that for Belarus, that was extremely uncalled for and you know it! Now apologize to your sister now!

Austria: Indeed Hungary that was extremely uncalled for.

Canada: How can you be so cruel to your own sister Belarus?

Poland: Oh whack her again Hungary! Whack her again until you beat some sense into her!

Belarus: Shut up! Shut up! SHUT UP!

Germany: Wait a minute! Now people I know this is a rather tense situation here but this is suppose to be a happy event so I for one believe this can be solved in a peaceful and civil manner.

Belarus: Hmph! When the hell did you ever want to solve anything peacefully Germany?

Germany: Oh it’s more likely than you think Belarus, besides are you sure you should be angry with your sister Ukraine? I mean you have a bit of a history with me as well Belarus.

Belarus (blushing): Tha… that was a long time ago Germany and you know it!

Germany: Oh if that is not a valid excuse for Ukraine then why should it be a valid excuse for you? Though I suppose I should remind you that the reason why your dear older sister actually wanted to see me was because she was not particularly fond of Stalin’s ways. Now tell me Belarus, remind me again what were your opinions on Stalin? Hmm?

Belarus: Tha… that doesn’t matter! *now as she regains her composure* Besides its not like Hitler was a nicer and better leader at all.

Germany: True, very true… However Belarus didn’t you once have some rather big plans after a certain Brest-Litovsk incident?

Belarus (completely red in the face): I… I…

(Then Belarus was silent as she was fuming over this then she regains her composure and walks over to Ukraine.)

Belarus (under her breath): *sigh* Ukraine… I’m sorry…

Ukraine: Hmm? Did you say something Belarus?

Belarus: I said I’m sorry alright?! I mean you know how I can be right? Especially regarding our Brother and to think of the idea of you trying to fool around with other men even though I always thought brother liked you more and… 

Ukraine (as she is now hugging Belarus): Belarus, brother and I have always cared about you. You will always be my dear little sister Belarus.

(Then Belarus did have a small smile on her face then.)

Belarus (hugging Ukraine back): Yeah… I suppose you will always be my dear older sister Ukraine.

Some of the folks watching this: Aww…

Belarus (slight blush): Shu…shut up!

Austria: Alright people I think its safe to say this little drama has ended so let’s get back to enjoying the party alright?

Hungary: Yes but the dinner buffet will begin in just a little while in the dining room, so until then do stay here okay? And while you all are welcome to enjoy some of the refreshments don’t try to fill up too much since we all will be having dinner in just a short while.

America: Oh a Buffet, I hope it will be like one of those All-you-can-eat Buffets like the ones we have back home.

Hungary: Well yes I suppose you could say that.

China: Ah yes America he always was rather fond of the All-you-can-eat Buffet. Aru

Japan: Well of course he wourd be, considering how many Chinese Restaurants he has that would offer such a Buffet.

China: Oh really? Tell me Japan, what was that known type of meal that your Imperial Hotel in Tokyo liked to serve? Aru

Japan: Now China there was no need for that I was just making an observation.

(A short while later as dinner is about to be served.)

Austria: Alright everyone we are about to begin the buffet here as we have all sorts of food here for dinner.

Hungary: And we have plenty of food for dessert as well.

China: Indeed, and we have plenty of drinks as well especially the teas that Japan and I have brought. Aru

Japan: Ah yes though rest assured tea wasn’t the onry thing that China and I have brought.

Ukraine: Oh yes thank you all for bringing so much good food for this buffet here. I am seeing all sorts of familiar and yummy looking food here such as the Baklavas, the Wiener Schnitzel, the Pogos… and oh my… *as she is starting to drool a bit* Germany I had no idea you had such a yummy, long and juicy looking sausage here.

Germany (with a smile on his face): Why thank you Ukraine I am glad you noticed.

(Then Germany noticed on how some of the guys were looking at him such as Poland giving him an annoyed glare as Canada was pouting a bit while those such as France and Turkey were smirking at him.)

Poland: Hmph! Well Ukraine was always fond of my Kielbasa isn’t that right Ukraine?

Ukraine: Well yes that is true…

Germany: Oh come on now Poland all she said that my sausage looked yummy, long and juicy so I don’t see what the problem is.

Poland: Yeah well my Kielbasa is longer and meatier and she has always enjoyed my Kielbasa.

Germany: And yet she noticed mine first, imagine that huh? 

Belarus: You idiots do realize she was literally referring to the sausages in the buffet tray right?

Germany (slightly embarrassed): Oh… uh… yes, yes of course…

Poland (also embarrassed): Yeah what he said…

Ukraine: Oh now now boys I will be having both of your sausages in my mouth real soon.

France (thinking): So she likes to put sausages in her mouth huh? Interesting…

Hungary: Uh… Ukraine, sweetie? May I have a word with you?

Ukraine: Oh?

(Now Hungary was whispering something to Ukraine briefly)

Ukraine (shocked, blushing): Wha?! *really nervous* Eh what I meant is lets begin the buffet now shall we? Heh heh…

(Later on as Ukraine was looking out the window and watching the moonlit sky.)

Italy: Hello there Ukraine.

Ukraine: Oh hello there Italy.

Italy: So have you been having fun with this party here Ukraine? I thought I ask since it’s almost over.

Ukraine: Oh yes it was rather nice… though there were certain problems though especially on how some of us still had some rather bad memories of our pasts.

Italy: I do know what you mean plenty of our friends do have a hard time in letting go of their pasts I know that all too well.

Ukraine: Indeed, though I also had all sorts of memories as well… Such as when I was talking with Poland when he asked me why I was being remotely willing to be forgiving to Germany. And how I felt so conflicted it was nice that my land was no longer controlled by the Nazis yet my land went right back under Soviet rule and… 

Italy: I know, while you are indeed right that Germany feels really guilty of ever having to serve Hitler and I am really glad you were being so nice to him Ukraine. Especially considering how even nowadays Germany gets rather depressed remembering that certain era in his past.

Ukraine: You’re welcome Italy.

Italy: However Ukraine I do want to tell you that Russia was not always fond of Stalin’s rule either. Granted unlike Germany regarding Hitler, Russia isn’t as open to admit it but he always feared how Stalin would go too far to enforce his power over the Soviet Union. Though Ukraine… (he briefly looks around) do you want to know what I think?

Ukraine: What?

Italy: That Germany and your brother Russia are more alike than they would ever admit. They both love their fine selection of booze. They both have had a strong history with Military power by trying to dominate Europe. They both have gained power through war even though those wars have caused a lot of destruction in their wake. They have both have a bit of a history with each-other as allies to enemies. And despite how they both try to look strong they both truly fear that History will deem them as the cruelest of villains and often ponder if they truly deserve it. I do hope that one day they will be truly willing to forgive themselves do you?

Ukraine: Yes… And I suppose I do understand what you mean.

Italy: I thought so… Though Ukraine I do have something to ask you. Namely could you not tell Germany and Russia that I said that please? They would probably be kind of annoyed at me if they ever found that out, especially Germany.

Ukraine: I understand Italy.

Italy: However Ukraine one other thing they both have in common is that they both do care about you even if they are not good at showing it. Though Ukraine as you can tell thanks to this party those two are not the only ones who care about you.

Ukraine (as she gives Italy a hug): Thank you Italy.

Italy (as she lets go): You’re welcome Ukraine.

(Moments later as Germany, Poland and Belarus have found them.)

Poland: There you are Ukraine; we’ve been looking all over for you.

Ukraine: Oh I am sorry was I out for too long? I was relaxing and looking out the window until I had a nice little chat with Italy here.

Germany: It’s alright Ukraine; though I did ask Italy to try to help me find you and he was suppose to tell us where you are when he found you.

Italy: Oh yeah… heh heh…

Belarus: So what were you two talking about?

Ukraine: Oh not much, we were talking about certain things like about our memories and even though remembering the past can be painful if you think about your past well enough you can get a new perspective in life.

Belarus: Hmm… (as she briefly glances at Germany then is looking at Ukraine) I suppose I do understand what you mean there sister.

Poland: Alright let’s get back to the party everyone, but don’t worry Ukraine we’ll definitely be helping you clean up once its time for us to go.

(Meanwhile during the late hours of the night Russia is back home in his office and is currently on the phone.)

Russia: Hello Italy my little buddy so how did the party go? Uh-huh that’s nice so how are Ukraine and Belarus? I see… I see… I see… *sigh* I do understand what you mean there… Say Italy my little buddy would you do me a favor and attend Belarus’ freedom party? I mean I know how that little play-date I arranged for you a while back did not work well but still… You will? Oh thank you my little buddy, thank you. Oh and one last thing Italy about your little chat with my sister? Thank you. Alright see you later Italy, good night.

*as he hangs up the phone*

Russia (as he looks at the moon): *sigh* Oh Mr. Gorbachev, you told me that the end of the Soviet Union would truly be for the best for me, the people of my land and for my future with the rest of the world especially the nations I once controlled. I hope you are right Mikhail, I truly do.


End file.
